Detroit: Learn to Love (OC story)
by justademon666
Summary: Connor and Hank are given a new partner and a new crime will Connor struggle through his deviancy and learn that its okay to be human? Or will Cyberlife mess things up? Based after the events of the Best ending. I'm bad at summary's ... Smut will be here and lots of violence. If you like drama then yup!
1. Chapter 1 - introductions

Connor first noticed signs of deviancy on his very first time on the field as a negotiator. It began with the simplest of things, a fish, to be precise a Dwarf Gourami. He saved it and was faced with a warning of system instability.

Nowadays Connor ignores these warnings, not that he's completely oblivious such as going to remove them and risk malware or Cyberlife taking him over just like during his assistance to the cause, it still scares him to this day that he could very well have taken Markus's life.

At the moment he lives in the small settlement reserved for androids, with Simon and Josh as his roommates. It was more like a slum than a well earned apartment which was what they deserved after the government almost wiped out all of their people.

Connor sat quietly at his desk which was located in what used to be a storage compartment. Unsurprisingly Gavin had given him a hard time for it, or as hank would say he was 'being an asshole' so no change there even if androids were now free Connor realised not everyone would change their opinion overnight. According to Simon, Markus would be discussing this further about getting their rights enforced with legal action.

A new transfer was due to arrive later that day and Connor was still getting used to the idea that he wouldn't have to introduce himself as the Android sent by Cyberlife. He left his 'office' around the time when hank would usually arrive on the days he remained sober. (At least for the morning) He decided he should grab hank a coffee, his coin could only keep him entertained for so long after all.

On his way there Gavin sees him "look who it is! It's detective plastic!"

"Hello Detective Reed" Connor almost sighed in frustration but caught himself just in time.

Gavin purposely spills his coffee on Connor and walks away laughing. Connor is taken by surprise and suddenly finds himself overwhelmed by his emotions, he felt so much anger, embarrassment and shame and regretted becoming a deviant. He wondered what the hell hank would think of him if he caught him in such a state and decided it may be best if he tried to fix his appearance, walking into the bathroom he came face to face with someone he'd never seen before. A smartly dressed woman with jet black hair and the prettiest Green eyes he'd ever seen.

She looked over at him "oh Hello! I'm Elizabeth but I'd prefer to be called Lizzy, I just transferred here yesterday, I don't believe we've met?"

"Hello my name is Connor" he smiled reassuringly.

"Pleasure to meet you Connor…oh urm…what happened to you?" She noticed the coffee and giggled. "You look like the coffee machine attacked you"

"Oh….This is….a misunderstanding with a coworker, seems like he was being as childish as always."

"You know you could file a warning on them…I mean Androids have rights now." Connor considers her words but decides it would be better to just leave it be. "By the way do you happen to know where lieutenant Anderson is? I am supposed to be working with him but he didn't arrive yesterday"

 **Who can spot the heavy rain reference?**

 **No one? just me? okay**

 **WELP I sound pretentious... I like being weird...**

 **So I know I keep starting these and not finishing them I'm sorry... But I will finish this one!**

 **Tell me if you have any ideas I'll be glad to add them to this XD**

 **Also check out my Wattpad**

 **justademonfandom**


	2. Chapter 2

Connor went to Hanks desk after trying to wipe off the coffee and waited still thinking about the girl, Lizzy whom he'd led to his desk. She had shown him a kindness that not even Hank had shown, yet he supposed Hank showed his in other ways such as the hug they shared after the revolution. He had started to see hank as a fatherly figure although he would never admit that to the man.

Around 2 in the afternoon Hank arrived at the station. Connor smiled at the man despite his conflicted feelings.

"Lieutenant! It's good to see you! Miss Elizabeth is here to see you"

"ah great! I swear Jeffery wants to make me a fucking babysitter! First I have to deal with you now I got some pretty girl on my ass!"

"Lieutenant it would be impossible for me to be passed as a baby or small child…." The girl giggled at this and Connor looked just as confused as ever.

"Connor just don't…."

She smiled and introduced herself to Hank "Lieutenant Anderson, I'm the new transfer from New York, my name is Elizabeth Hunter but call me Lizzy, Captain Fowler told me to see you, we're working on a case together!"

"First of all it's Hank kid, and secondly I don't give a fuck what he said in case you didn't notice I already have a partner." Connor felt a sense of joy when Hank referred to him as his partner and didn't like the idea of replacing him with someone else.

"Don't worry I wont replace Connor" she smirked sensing the mans worry.

"Oh believe me I'm not worried, it'll mean I won't feel sick when he eats the evidence"

"O-oh that's…uh….nice-" Lizzy grimaced at the thought of him licking the blood off the floor like a dog.

"I told you I can analyse the blood! I don't eat it!" Connor felt like he had a responsibility to defend himself in from of Lizzy so he did just that.

"Jesus fuckin- kid it was a joke!" Hank smirks slightly at Connor's reaction but tries to hide it. "Holy shit your face is blue!"

Connor sighs and walks away in embarrassment suddenly aware that his face feels hot, was he blushing?

Lizzy looks at Connor worriedly "are you alright? You look sick"

"I assure you I am fully functional! Androids don't get sick!" He snaps harsher than he intended to which attracts the attention of Gavin.

"HA! Hey look robocop has a boner!" Gavin sneered "I didn't know they could react like that! Now I get why Hank keeps you around!"

Hank stands up and walks over to Gavin but before he can do anything he hear the front doors slam shut. Connor had realised that after Gavins outburst that he had an erection everyone was staring at him ( except Fowler whom had no idea.) and he began to freak out, the only solution his deviant mind could come up with being to flee anywhere but there.

"Connor!" Hank called after him.

"I'll talk to him!" Lizzy ran out after him "Connor?"


	3. Chapter 3

Connor stopped in the car park. Lizzy gently grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to one side.

"I'm sorry" Connor said taking her by surprise. "It's never done this before and I….I don't know what to do…to hide it I mean…."

"Just pull your shirt over it for now… you should go back….how high are your stress levels?"

"They seem to be at 35% and decreasing other than that I'm in full function"

" You shouldn't let that guy push you around Connor….you're a person now… Go home and get some rest"

"Androids don't need sleep detective Hunter"

"Then power save mode?" Connor nodded and was about to call a taxi when Hank came over to him.

"Kid I'll take you home"

"But Lieutenant your job! You already had a day off because I wasn't around to find you!"

"How….nevermind….you're still going with me and I fuckin ain't takin no for an answer you hear! And for the last time its Hank!"

Lizzy smiled "you boys sure you can make it there alone, I mean you're hung over and he's traumatised by a boner" she laughed making Connor blush a bright blue.

"Look girl I'm perfectly capable of driving!" Hank glared at Lizzy

"Of course you are….I'm sorry…But I think if I tagged along it will give us an opportunity to get to know each other better right?"

"Lieu- Hank she's right"

Hank sighed an nodded leading them to his car, the only vintage one in the department "Connor you never told me exactly where you're staying….fucking hell directions would be a good start!"

"Oh…of course I'll navigate you!" Connor smiles and directs hank to the rough part of the Android settlement. "Lieutenant I think it's best if you just drop me off here, others are very hostile to humans after their treatment…"

"I don't give a fuck I'm coming with you!" Hank was already driving near the complex and Connor was given no choice but to accept Hanks self invitation. He calculated that the chances of convincing him to drive away were below 10% successful. Lizzy also agreed to come along with them and this time Connor insured that his 'problem' wasn't visible, he didn't need to deal with his roommates constant teasing as well as the office.

Hank was thoroughly disappointed at the building Connor was living in and almost depressed when he entered the mans room, it was empty except for a basic chair in the centre. "Connor this is…is this everything?"

"Yeah this is my area of privacy…is something wrong?"

"Yeah you bet somethings fucking wrong! You're not staying here anymore!" Hank insisted and grabbed Connors arm.

Lizzy looks at Connor, her expression full of sadness. "This is all you own? Look I know you don't need sleep but Connor this is…heartbreaking." She couldn't think of any other way to get her emotions across to him at that moment.

Connor looked at them confused.

—

 **LOL kill me I HAVE NO LIFE**

 **seriously though I love this game so much**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes this is all I own" Connor glared at them "Is there something wrong?"

"You Fucking bet there is! It's a chair for fucks sake! That's all you have? What do the others have?!" Hank walked off to Simons room and saw a neat pile of clothes, a bed and two lamps. "How come you only have that! Where are they right now?! I need to have a fucking word!"

"Lieu- Hank please I just didn't see the need to fill up unnecessary space! They had nothing to do with it!"

"Connor do you even have a change of clothes?!"

"That isn't necessary either as Androids do not require showers!"

Lizzy stepped between them to stop the argument from getting out of hand. "Connor why don't you stay with Hank for a while? I think that will lessen his worries-"

"I couldn't impose!"

"Kid you ain't if I'm inviting you" Hank sighed frustratedly. "Look just stay for the week then you can come back here…I just want you to live decently kid I ain't worried about you or anything…"

"I-I see…then I guess it can't be helped…I'll stay for one week and no more!"

Lizzy smiled and pulled him into a hug then whispered in his ear "You may want to sort out your problem there too." This caused him to blush even more if that was even possible. He nodded and quickly broke out of the hug.

"So Lizzy is it? Should I take you back to the station or (Nah- XD sorry couldn't resist) what?"

"That would be great thanks!"

" We can't have you be attacked now can we, If this area really is as bad as Connor made it out to be." Hank grinned and turned back to Connor. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…." Connor felt ashamed of himself for making the others worry and vowed to make it up to them in any way possible. He led the way back to the car and Hank drove them back to the station to drop Lizzy off. "It was a pleasure meeting you…" Connor said as she got out of the car but she didn't reply as she hadn't heard him.

"See ya" She waved them off and Hank drove to his bungalow.

"Lieu- Hank ….."

"Connor You okay?"

"Hank I don't know how to say this but….it's troubling me…I've searched a lot on the internet but I'm confused if it will affect me-"

"Just spit it out kid!"

"I don't know if masterbating will work for Androids as we cant feel pain!"

"Fuck sake Connor! You could ask Markus or North! Not me ! In case you haven't noticed I'm not a fucking Android!"

"I cant ask North! She doesn't trust me! And I don't know Markus well enough!"

"Well just go to the fucking bathroom and test it!"

"Al-Alright…" Connor nodded nervously and waited for Hank to unlock the door before sprinting into the bathroom and locking the door. Hank wasn't comfortable knowing what his partner would be doing in there and sighed in frustration putting the TV to maximum volume.

Connor had ideas of how to begin but was still coming to terms with it. He tried to think of the reason behind his unfortunate situation but couldn't focus on anything.

 **—-**

 **I just realised that i may repeat myself in the next chapter slightly...**

 **oops ?**


	5. Chapter 5 -Smut ish

"Shit…" Connor locked the door before he even had the time to run a simulation. He told Hank he knew what to do and although this wasn't a complete lie, he had no idea how to successfully provoke a reaction from his android body as there were very few videos or documents containing Androids that weren't designed for sexual intercourse facing these issues and what a successful session should feel like.

There was however yet another problem, what caused this type of reaction, an error? Amanda? Or something he came into contact with? He realised there was no time for that to be resolved. Hank must already be tired of dealing with him, so best he get this over with as soon as possible.

He stripped completely and just stared at his body in the mirror for a full 5 minutes as he registered a new feeling, nerves. He looked down and sure enough there it was standing curiously touched his dick and gasped out of the strange sensation. This was all completely new to him and it felt great! He sped up his pace jerking off until a strange liquid began to leak from it, he knew what it was meant to be and gasped realising how much more human this made him. He tried to be as quiet as possible as Hank was around however he let out a loud uncontrollable moan as he ejaculated over the bath which also doubled as a shower. Having the sudden urge to see if he could taste it he licked the tips of his fingers and immediately tasted a mixture of metal and salt with a unusual sweet aftertaste which he couldn't quite identify. He made a note to run a diagnostic to find out why he didn't know the sweetness after cleaning up the sticky mess of his climax.

Hank had left Connor a change of clothes outside the door but it felt wrong for him to change out of his usual suit.

"Connor are you done in there?"

"Y-yes but what am I meant to do with these clothes?"

"Uh… wear them of course"

"But these are your clothes I cant do that!"

"For fucks sake Connor just wear the damn clothes or do you need me to help you change?"

"No no!" Connor blushed and quickly dressed himself in the oversized skillet shirt and pants that just about fit. When he stepped out Hank couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Kid we need to take you clothes shopping!' He laughed even louder.

"But I don't have cyberlifes funding anymore! I cant afford that!"

"Listen I'm still talking to Jeffery about getting you a salary. But I really want to buy you something, like a gift or some shit…" He sighed loudly and held his head in his hands in a 'Oh god what will I do with you' way. "You cant just own a chair for fucks sake" Hank said feeling like Connor was his son, and he really had started to treat him like his kid. He hoped Cole would have liked Connor were he still alive.

"I don't feel comfortable with you spending money on me though Hank…"

"That's just your programming or some shit talking"

"I assure you its not."

"I didn't know you even had anything down there until now"

"You mean my penis?"

"Uh yeah…." Hank blushed.

" I was designed to complete my mission under any circumstances naturally this would include using my body if required" Connor registered a new emotion? Feeling? Disgust.

 **This was going to be longer except I wanted to cut it here because Hanks reaction lo** l


	6. Chapter 6 - feelings?

"Excuse me?! Uh WHAT THE FUCK!" Hank stared at Connor as if he'd just given him the death penalty. "What the actual fuck….They expected you to fuck prisoners?!"

"In theory yes"

"That's fucked up!"

"I am designed to accomplish my mission lieutenant…. I don't see what the problem is?"

"Jesus….Connor just shut the Fuck up….stop pretending you don't feel anything!"

"Im sorry lieutenant but my emotions would, as you would say 'Fuck everything up'"

Hank laughed when Connor swore as he sounded like a child doing something they shouldn't. "Huh….learning from the best huh? Look you should still try and show some emotion, otherwise who will know you feel huh?"

"Good point….I don't know if I want to go to the station again…."

"Connor you're just embarrassed, look I'll take care of Gavin and anyone who tries to give you shit right!"

"O-okay…" Connor nodded nervously

-timeskip-

Hank and Connor arrived earlier than usual thanks to Connor. However Lizzy was already at Connor's desk.

"Hello Elizabeth! That's my desk"

"Hey… Uh…." She looks at the label on the desk and sure enough there's 'Connor' written in Cyberlife sans of course. "Oh sorry! I thought this one was free!" Hank started laughing and walked off to his own desk opposite Connor.

"Not a great start huh Kid!" Hank laughed even more. "Lizzy there's a desk over there, other cop left last week." He pointed to the desk opposite Gavins.

"I can't let her be opposite Detective Reed!" Connor's distress quickly became clear. "I'll go over there Elizabeth you can stay here!"

"Connor You sure about that? I mean he harasses you a lot kid!" Hank looked at Connor full of curiosity. "Oh shit! What the Fuck! No no no….. Connor can we have a talk!" Hank dragged Connor away to the break room. "Connor what do you think of Lizzy?"

"I think she's a valuable asset to the team and look forward to working with her!" Connor smiled as if he was talking about Sumo.

"No like how do you feel when you talk to her!"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"Oh for fucks sake! Does your heart race or some shit?"

"Androids don't have hearts Lieutenant….But I think my regulator does act up around her… Is this a problem?"

"Connor you literally just met her!"

" I don't follow…."

"You're fucking in love! With the girl you met yesterday!"

"Absolutely not!" Connor blushed heavily. "There's no way I would love someone so soon! I do know a lot about her…but no!"

"You're blushing son…" Hank held the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I said No!"Connor said too defensively and huffed moving to the desk opposite Gavin.

"Huh! Look who it is! RoboCop giving its space up for its little girlfriend ! She doesn't even like you! Who would want a machine!" Gavin harassed him the moment he sat down.

"Girlfriend? Who? I don't have a girlfriend, unless you could Elizabeth as shes my friend and a girl…" Connor was generally confused.

"Oh god! Surely you have some kind of wiki! Look up what I mean fucking android!"

"Oh…." Connor realised what Gavin meant but just didn't deny it.

Later on at lunch break."uh…..so I bet I get a date with Elizabeth!" Gavin discussed with another make cop that Connor hadn't seen before. Connor watched discretely as they made bets of $10 – 20 and could feel rage? Boiling inside him. How dare they talk about his Lizzy like that. Gavin went over to her and smiled wide. "Hey Lizzy right?"

"Yes?"

"Hey I was just about to get lunch, surely a pretty girl like you wouldn't want to go to lunch alone so, do you want to get lunch with me?"

 **Again was going to be longer but what can I do if my attention span is only that long... Still as long as I choke out this story for you guys it shouldn't matter right**

 **So much more drama to come ? drama is my food let me feed it to you XD**


	7. Chapter 7 - new case and rage

_**so here comes the gore + some drama**_

 _ **Thank you for who suggested about the bold a/n**_

Lizzy sat there for a moment "I-I suppose I could"

"Great! Lets-"

"Leave her alone Gavin" Connor stood directly behind Gavin in a threatening sort of way.

"She agreed to go with me tin can! There's nothing you can do about it!"

Connor could no longer control himself and punched Gavin in the jaw not stopping there but continually punching and kicking him. "I said stay away from her!"

"Connor!" Hank had to literally drag Connor away from Gavin so that he wouldn't kill him. "Connor that's enough! Come on! Come on son!"

" He does this to me every day!"

" I know son, I know!" Hank tried to get Connor to sit down. "How are you feeling? Angry? Upset?"

" Both, its just too much Lieu- Hank…."

" Son I think you were jealous."

" Why would I be jealous of detective Reed?" Connor snapped.

Lizzy walked over to them after checking that Reed was still alive, he was just unconscious, luckily Fowler hadn't seen what happened and she lied to cover for Connor. "Connor you stuck up for yourself! You did good!"

Connor smiled innocently with a slight blush dusting his cheeks "R-really? Then I'm glad."

"He almost killed Gavin! Lizzy I don't think you should praise him for fucks sake!"

"But Elizabeth I thought that….That you wanted to go on a date with him…." Connor found himself sitting in Hanks chair and looking down at his hand where he'd started performing his coin tricks.

"I just didn't want to get lunch alone…." She blushed "and please, just call me Lizzy…." She suddenly became captivated by the things Connor could do with that coin. "How do you do that!?" Then Connor spent the rest of their lunch break teaching her how to do it.

"Connor, Lizzy stop flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting Hank, she asked me and I taught her how!"

"Yeah right….well Fowler sent us a new case, thought you would know…. Lizzy will go with us anyway…."

"Oh….thats strange that I didn't receive anything from him….what is it?"

"A bunch of druggies and an android corpse, must be people that still don't accept androids."

"A dead android…" Lizzy looked upset.

"I see" Connor nodded "and the suspected cause of death?"

"Looks pretty messed up in the image…its hard to tell… Guess we'll find out when we reach the shit hole." Hank got in the car and Connor opened the door for Lizzy to get in like the gentleman he was then got in the back.

"Ah Christ! Why don't you two just get married already!"

"Im afraid that's impossible at the moment Hank, androids are not yet permitted to marry each other let alone a human, android relationship."

"Connor- oh I give up…" Hank set off driving while Lizzy giggled from the passenger seat.

They arrived at the crime scene about an hour later.

"Where's the body?" Connor didn't hesitate to ask Chris.

"In the first bedroom on the right but I'll warn you its not pretty." Chris answered and Connor nodded walking through to the horrific scene. The body was cut in half the legs on the floor and the rest on the bed. The Androids regulator was missing along with the hands and feet. To say Connor felt distressed was an understatement.

Hank walked in a few seconds later with Lizzy. "Ah Christ!"

Lizzy had to leave the room "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Who would do something like this?" Connor looked at Hank for an answer. Hank just shrugged and looked around the room avoiding the body.

"Kid just do your thing so we can get outta here." Connor analysed the body.

-signs past violence-

-reluctant to let go of android?-

-hit marks 3 days old-

-severed in half too precise for human-

-feet missing-

-hands missing-

-Thirium pump regulator missing-

"The murderer was an Android not a human, the severing is too accurate and body parts are missing"

"No shit Sherlock."

"It also seems like the victim was abused prior to this encounter, signs of Trauma to the arms and possibly sexually assaulted from-"

"Alright! Alright I get it! So the victim suffered a lot before death then…hopefully they're free now…."

"I doubt there's a heaven for Androids…"

"Shut up Connor! It makes me feel better alright!"

"There are signs of a struggle… but I can't identify anything from anyone besides the victim."

"Then lets get out of here! I need a drink!"

Lizzy goes over to them. "Any leads?"

"Not yet there isn't enough to go on that isn't related to the victim."

Lizzy holds up a note "I found this in the mail, seems to be a threat"

The note reads as follows:

I know what you did

I've been waiting for you

should be more careful who you trust

Why did she have to die and you live

I hate you, you'll regret this.

"Sounds like someone was out for revenge…"

"Must have something to do with the camps they rounded all the androids in."Lizzy suggests

"That's highly likely the case….And this android played the price of the others resentment."

 ** _A/N Im not sure how I got to this conclusion about the camps but there we have it_**

 ** _I always appreciate your suggestions!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ask Jericho

Markus! He might know someone who could do something like this! We have to go to Jericho!"

"Connor….Markus won't know anything,I doubt he'll even believe an android would do something like this!"

"Well I should warn him and tell him to be careful!"

"Alright! We'll go but I doubt we'll find anything!"

"I'll go alone, many androids still don't trust humans!"

-Timeskip-

Connor races into the Jericho headquarters "Markus! I need your help!"

"Connor? What's wrong? What do you need? Simon and Josh were worried they said you went missing"

"Oh sorry about that…I meant to tell them…I'm living with Hank now...Anyways I need your help with a case…. There's been a murder and an android did it however we have very little clue as to whom it could be, I came here to warn you that well…the android killed another one of our kind…The android received a threatening letter a few day before the murder it was related to the survivors of the camps….any ideas who could have been involved?"

"Connor…there's no androids here that would do such a thing!"

"Lieutenant Anderson said you would say that….however is there anyone that survived here that I could question? I want to know if anyone saw anything."

Simon coughs "There is an android help centre that was set up shortly after, I can take you there but I don't know if anyone there will be able to answer your questions…"

"Ill see what I can do while you two are there…"

"Alright be safe!" Connor smiles slightly at Markus shortly before racing after Simon.

He laughs "you really have changed huh?"

"What do you mean? I feel exactly the same…. I don't understand what you mean "

Simon sighs "alright whatever you say…"

Connor shakes his head and they continue walking in silence. When they arrive an android stares at them until Simon reveals who he is, however when he reveals who Connor is they glare at him .

"Don't lead that bastard to us! He's the reason some of us died! Deviant Hunter!"

"Wait he also saved those at Cyberlife! We can't forget that!" Connor looks towards the one whom is less hostile and smiles. He decides this would be a good start to the questioning.

"Thank you! Look I didn't come here to hurt you! I just wanted to ask you some questions, there's been a murder, an android hunting its own kind seemingly survivors of the camps! We just need some information and I can save you!"

"Noone here would do something like that! Get lost!" An android that looks like North yells at them.

"I apologise but I'm afraid I can't do that"

"You aren't one of us! You don't belong here!" an Android like Josh says.

"I saw something that may help you…but I don't know if they would be the murderer" Connor's eyes light up.

"Please tell me what you saw!"

"A group of androids were planning to escape and I heard someone talking about it a bit too close to one of the guards. Anyway the guards found out about their little escape plan and they were all shot…" The android gets emotional. "I'm sorry…..Its just I've never spoken about the incident since…."

"Its okay just tell me as best as you can!"

"Alright….. After they were shot a male android screamed, I think he was one of the models used in the Eden club… I can't be sure though, I caught a glimpse of a few of the plotters actually escaping though….as far as I knew at that time they were all killed then!"

Connor nods "so an Eden club model? Makes sense from what happened to the body…." He mumbles. "Thank you for your co-operation! You have been very helpful to this investigation!" Connor looks around for any Eden club models and sure enough he sees a group of them in the corner talking.

"Hello my name is Connor, I'm investigating a murder case! Can I ask you all a few questions?"

"Anything to get you out of here faster!" An android with a nasty scar on his face says.

"Yeah just get on with it!" Another, whom had shaved his head and had odd eyes like Markus, sneers.

"Right! I had some information that an Android which was an Eden club model was seen behaving suspicious in one of the camps shortly after the death of a friend?"

"It wasn't any of us! We aren't wimps!"

"Then did any of you see anything?"

"I saw a dark haired Traci die after being pushed out of the line…. and an android run over then he was shot and moved away with the other disassembled androids, if Markus hadn't got there when he did I'd be disassembled too!"

"I see so it is about revenge, if he did indeed survive…"

Simon grabs Connor's arm "come on, Markus wants us!" Connor nods and follows Simon back to the headquarters. He paused for a few seconds due to a strange feeling, a feeling like he was being watched.


	9. Chapter 9 - Camps

"Connor? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Coming!" He runs to catch up.

Markus smiles when he sees them "Connor I couldn't find much, I'm sorry.."

"Its okay I have some sort of lead, I will go and investigate the camps tomorrow with Hank and our colleague"

"Oh….that sounds disturbing are you sure you'll be alright? Im assuming you're the only android going?"

"Correct and I Will be just fine Markus, Thank you for worrying about me."

"I worry about all my friends Connor" Connor smiles at the news that he is indeed Markus's friend.

-Timeskip-

"Connor what the hell took you so long! "

"Sorry Lieutenant, but I think I have a lead"

"Huh? What?"

"I want to investigate the abandoned camps and the junkyard the bodies were taken to."

"Holy shit! Are you sure? I mean that's like visiting a genocide…."

"Its okay lieutenant! Im designed to be able to cope in difficult situations…"

"Alright if you're sure…."

"Im sure "

Lizzy sighed "Connor please take us with you this time! Its too dangerous! What if they find out you're working the case?!"

"They'll come after me…."

"Exactly!"

"Don't worry I can take care of myself, my programming makes sure of that!"

Hank laughed "lets hope you're right but I ain't letting you go somewhere like that alone!"

"Alright then"

-other timeskip-

Connor woke up Hank full of excitement.

"Aren't you too excited about this?"

"Maybe…..but I want to see where this lead goes and I think I'm getting closer!"

"Right…."

Hank got dressed then they headed to pick up Lizzy. She was already waiting for them when they arrived.

As soon as they got the camps Connor began to feel overwhelmed with sadness and both Hank and Lizzy noticed.

"Connor you alright?" Lizzy smiled kindly.

Connor started to cry "y-yes! I d-don't know what's wrong with me…."

"Connor…." Hank didn't know how to respond.

"Oh Connor!" Lizzy hugged him with tears in her own eyes. " Its just that you're upset about what happened here!"

" But I wasn't involved…."

"Son you just feel bad"

"I have to search here!"

"alright…."

"I'll be right by your side Connor" Lizzy smiled reassuringly.

"I appreciate it" Connor said as they searched for more clues. "Blue blood almost everywhere!"

"Hey Connor what's this?" Hank asked.

Connor looked towards what Hank was pointing at and almost screamed. "Its nothing! Don't touch it!"

"What? Why? Gonna mess up your programming?"

"Exactly "

Lizzy grabbed Connor's hand "Nothing will happen Connor! I promise!"

"Im not going in there anyway!" Connor sighed "I'm sorry okay?"

"Connor can you see anything?" Lizzy smiled and asked.

"I can see a trail leading to the fence and it stops near our car…"

"Then someone was dragged away?"

"Possibly, that matches up with what the Eden model told me."

"Do you know where they took the bodies?"

"I can find out!"

Hank smirked "maybe Jeffrey knows…"

"I can see if I can find out…."

"Connor I think it would be hidden from you"

"Why?"

"Now that you're a recognised species humans don't want other androids to rise up violently from revenge like this one."

"But we should know!"

"Alright is there anything you can follow?"

"Not really, as I said….the trail ends at our car…"

 ** _So the camp scene was meant to be depressing meh..._**

 ** _I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so it kinda ends abruptly... Sorry about that..._**


	10. Chapter 10 - the thrill of the case

The following week (because Hank needs a break) Hank goes looking for answers as to where the camp is. He finds very little about what happened but does eventually find the location. "Connor lets go! I found it!"

"Great! I bet I can find something!" Connor practically leaped from his desk and rushed to the exit. "Come on Hank we have no time to waste!"

"Connor Lizzy isn't even here yet!"

"I can't afford to wait for her!" Connor waited for Hank in the car after researching how to stealthily break into a car on the deep web. However Hank was taking so long that Connor eventually realised he was waiting for Lizzy. "Shit…" Connor decided it would be best if he drove there alone as the others were slowing him down. In retrospect this probably was a very stupid idea.

He downloaded a stunt driving program in case the need arose to chase after a suspect or flee.

"Connor! What the Fuck are you doing?! That's my car!" Hank yelled as Connor started to drive off.

"Sorry Hank but I have to hurry!" Connor said to himself and made a note to by Hank a drink in compensation for his behaviour.

He arrived after speeding and narrowly avoiding being caught by the other officers. It was a junk yard. Basically an android mass grave. Connor was able to stay calm after visiting the camps as the emotions he felt that day were far worse.

After searching vigorously, Connor indeed found a Thirium trail leading from a bunch of tire tracks. He followed the trail scanning continuously to make sure no other androids were around. He smiled briefly when he found a damaged regulator that was still leaking, this could only mean someone had been there recently. He also found what seemed to be another victim the hands and feet also missing.

Connor had found a gun in the glove compartment of Hanks car and took it out for some sort of reassurance even though he knew this would be next to no good in close combat as it was unlikely he'd be able to get a shot on another android.

Connor heard something behind him and turned quickly. However he wasn't quick enough as the android pressed something to his temple causing him to fall into a shutdown state, kind of Like a rest mode.

Lizzy saw Hanks car drive away and ran into the offices. She was greeted by Hank yelling at Chris to get him a car. "God damn it Chris! Get me a car now! No don't give me that bullshit! Connors gone out there on his own and he's gonna get himself fuckin scrapped!"

"Wait, Connor went out there alone?!"

"Yeah…"

"But we're basically chasing a serial killer!"

"Yeah! This is your fault!Connor didn't want to wait for you and I did! I should've fuckin listened…"

"We can't change what's happened Hank!"

"PFFT! God help you if he's hurt!" Chris interrupted their argument and told Hank he had a car they could use but it belonged to Gavin.

—

 ** _Connor is in danger my Bois and Hank is his overprotective Dad lmao, the first 6 chapters author notes now also look like this. WOW I'M NOT ENTIRELY LAZY!_**


	11. Chapter 11 - scared

Hank raced to Gavin "give me your car!"

"Why the Fuck would I do that?"

Lizzy went over to them "Gavin I'll go on a date with you! Please just lend us your car!"

Gavin sighed "alright but you owe me that date! Why do you need any car anyway? Hank has one"

"Connor took off on his own"

"Ha! Hopefully he's scrapped!"

Hank glared at Gavin and took the keys "Fuck you". Then they both ran to the car and Hank started driving.

(Connor)

Connor woke up to a blinding light. He tried scanning the source but an error was all that appeared. He tried to move but found that he seemed to be tied up as there were no missing component warnings.

"Ah you're awake! Sorry about that but I knew you wouldn't come quietly! You are the deviant hunter after all!"

"Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"Oh hang on a second!"

Connor could hear shuffling and suddenly his vision was restored. He found himself tied down by metal restraints. He was lying on what appeared to be some sort of examination table and completely naked. He could see a male android in a mask looking him over.

"There! Now you can see!"

"What are you going to do to me?!"

The male android ignored him. "Lets start with your skin! You won't mind me disabling it right?"

"N-no don't!"

"Oh sorry but we didn't have a choice you see!" The android pressed Connor's temple and revealed his basic appearance.

"Who are you! Do you have a name?!"

"Call me Sam!" Sam laughed Maniacally.

"My name is Connor, Sam why do you choose to attack androids?"

"Attack? They deserved it! No-No I help them! They find peace with RA9!" Sam picked up a chainsaw and got ready to 'operate' on Connor.

"Are you sure you want to help the deviant hunter?"

Sam paused and stopped the chainsaw. "No you're right! I shouldn't!"

"So then put the weapon down!"

"No!" He did the opposite of his words and tossed the chainsaw away.

Connor let out a sigh of relief. However he did so too soon as Sam restored Connor's skin and kissed him. This was Connor's first kiss so Connor gasped in surprise letting Sam deepen the kiss with his tongue. His analysis program allowed him to pick up on human blood and Thirium. Eventually Sam backed off a little.

"What the Fuck!" Connor knew this was the appropriate time to use the language Hank taught him.

"Hmm you're really quite pretty"

"Get the Fuck off me!"

Sam kissed him again and Connor bit him. Sam didn't respond well to this and backhanded him hard across the face.

"Now now still fighting are we?"

(Hank)

Hank and Lizzy called out to Connor multiple times but obviously nothing turned up.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Hank hit his car in frustration.

"We can't give up Hank! He hasn't been gone long he can't be….well if he is taken he can't be taken far!"

Hank saw something in the corner of his eye. "That's my gun! Connor must be in trouble Fuck!"

Lizzy also saw something nearby to the gun. A hatch.

"Hank look! There's a hatch here!"

"Well I'll be damned! Maybe Connor wasn't taken far at all!"

"I'll call backup! You should check it out!"

Hank sighed. "Just my fuckin luck…" He shot off the lock and opened the hatch slowly walking inside. "Fuckin stinks" he whispered to himself.

(Connor)

Sam and Connor heard voices soon followed by footsteps. Connor saw a door just behind Sam but there was no way out of his restraints.

"Fuckin stinks…." Connor would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Hank!" He tried yelling. Sam freaked out and knocked Connor out like last time.

Hank thought he heard Connor and burst through a door seeing a horrific scene of the missing hands and feet strung up like Christmas decorations. "Connor?" Hank obviously didn't get a reply but continued searching for signs of Connor.

There was an obvious attempt to hide a door and Hank moved everything aside opening the door. Hank came face to face with Sam assaulting Connor with a knife. "Get the fuck away from him!" Hank threatened with the gun he found.

Sam simply laughed and leaped at Hank, Hank tried to shoot but he had no bullets! Sam pulled Hank forward forcing him to fall into Connor whom woke up at the sudden contact. Sam held a knife to Connors throat and took out his regulator. "H-Hank? Is that you?"

"Its truly incredible how cyberlife replace models so quickly… But you are special aren't you Connor!"

"Sam!"

"Androids go temporarily blind after waking from a forced sleep…it's incredible how vulnerable they really are!"

"P-please!" Connor tried to reach for his regulator while blind without success. Hank dared not move closer due to fear of Connor being killed.

"You really are pretty Connor, I'm surprised you weren't at the eden club, my 'friends' were yet they abandoned me… No matter now a part of them are with me forever!" He groped Connor and he yelpped from discomfort.

Hank took that opportunity to step closer.

"Ten seconds left what a shame…He would have loved to see you..."

Lizzy walked in and shot Sam's arm holding the knife so that it came off. "Bitch!" Chris and other Cops ran in to detain Sam and took him away.

"Connor!" Lizzy yelled and Hank ran forward and released Connor then gave Connor his regulator. Connor slowly recovered although he was still traumatized by the whole experience.

Hank took off his jacket and wrapped it round Connor. "Its okay son you're safe now!"

"He wanted to kill me like be others….I was….scared."

Lizzy hugged him not caring that he was naked. "Don't run off like that again you hear me!"

Hank shook his head "I'm just glad I didn't lose another son."

Connor smiled slightly "I want to go home"

"Okay son…" Hank and Lizzy help Connor to stand. "Oh and we'll get you some of your own clothes tomorrow…"

This seemed to distract Connor enough. "I have my cyberlife uniform, and since androids don't require showers I think that's all I require…"

Lizzy wasn't sure what to make of that, to be disgusted or just laugh.

"Connor…we're buying you your own clothes!" Hank insisted once its just them.

—

 ** _So shopping scene next...drama fun is over? Or is it?_**


	12. Chapter 12 - of dogs and jealousy

In the morning Connor was waiting for Hank at the door as he rushed to get ready.

"Ready to find your style?"

"My style?"

"You know the type of clothes you wear!"

"Oh….then yes!"

-time skip-

Connor picked out clothes that Hank would like such as a Hawaiian shirt and it took a while for Hank to realize.

"Connor…..you aren't just picking clothes that I would wear are you?"

"I figured that you would approve of them…"

"Connor! This isn't for me! Its your stuff!"

"But Hank I don't know anything about fashion!"

"You think I do?!"

"No…"

"Look lets just put these back and you find something that you would wear!"

Connor picked out a few plain dress shirts and some tight pants.

"Huh….that looks more you!"

"I liked my cyberlife uniform even if it made me stand out Hank…."

"Yeah yeah come on lets try them on!" Hank gestured for Connor to follow him. Connor nodded and followed Hank to the changing rooms. "Right step in there and change into them, see if they fit right."

"Are you not coming too?"

"Look I can't go in a changing room with you! People will get the wrong idea and write and fanfics about us!"

"Fanfics?"

"Long story…."

-time skip-

It turned out that Connor chose clothes that fit him perfectly.

"You done?" Hank asked as Connor walked out.

"Yes I believe so!"

"Great then lets pay" Hank took the clothes from Connor and walked to the till.

Connor was following Hank but then he saw a shirt with a cat saying 'Purrrfect'. Behind it was one of a St Bernard saying 'Yes, I like dogs so bite me!'. Connor then took both to Hank and begged him to buy them in front of the cashier.

"Connor…." Hank sighed.

The cashier laughed "so is that android like your son?"

Hank froze for a minute after thinking of Cole. "Yes….yes he is." Hank took the shirt's from Connor. " We'll have these."

Connor looked surprised but them smiled widely at Hank. "Thanks Dad"

Hank smirked but tried to hide it as he paid for Connor.

-Time skip-

Back at the car Connor asked Hank about what he'd said of Connor being his son.

" Connor its just… you're like a son to me you're the only family I've got!"

"I-I don't know what to say Hank….Thank you!" Connor cries from happiness and Hank hugs him.

"It's fine son you don't have to say anything…."

"Cyberlife would have shut me down after I completed my mission or failed….I never expected anyone to care about me….."

"Cyberlife were fucking assholes!"

"Can we go home….I want to get changed…."

"Sure" Hank drove them home.

-time skip-

Hank got a call as soon as he opened the door. "Shit…." Connor sighed.

"What is it?"

"Its Fowler….I'll see what he wants you get changed"

"Right!" Connor went to change in Hanks room overhearing the conversation.

"What the fuck Jeffrey! You know Connor can't stand that guy! I don't care! Make Lizzy work with him! Look me and Connor work together better than me and her! Fucks sake!" Hank hung up on him.

Connor walked out of the room. "What's going on Hank?"

"Fowler wants you to work with Gavin for a while….Since Gavin needs a new partner…"

"I can't work with him! He hates me!"

"I tried explaining that to Fowler but he doesn't fucking listen to me…"

"And Lizzy…."

"I'll be working with her don't worry lover boy!"

"I've told you! I don't have feelings for her!"

"Yeah yeah lover boy…"

Connor sighed in frustration.

"Lets get going then….that shirt suits you…" Hank pointed to his white dress shirt with two buttons loose.

"Thank you!" Connor smiled and followed Hank back out to the car. "To the station?"

"Yup!" Hank drove them there.

-time skip-

As soon as they walked into the office Connor was horrified. He saw Lizzy and Gavin talking and he was making her giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Connor! Are you alright?!" Lizzy smiled and ran over to him.

"I'm feeling much better but I would rather not talk about what happened…."

"Gavin was telling me that you two would start working together! This could be a fresh start for both of you!"

"I….I don't know about that Lizzy…"

"I'm sure you both just have some sort of misunderstanding!" Lizzy smiled. "Gavin? What about you?"

Gavin smirked, he had a plan. "Yeah…Look I know I was a Dick to you a lot…..but I'm sorry…."

Connor falls for his apology. "I accept your apology and am happy to be working with you!" Connor smiled.

Hank didn't see any of this as he was busy getting a coffee.

"See now you two have an understanding!" Lizzy smiled and went to greet Hank.

"Connor get me a coffee!" Gavin orders him.

"Of course detective Reed…" Connor looked at Hank before going to the break room and making Gavin a drink. When he brought it to him Gavin took sip.

"So can androids drink or eat?"

"There are modifications available for these features….However I have yet to acquire them…"

"Huh…This coffee is too strong….drink it…."

"I-I told you detective….I can't…."

"Drink it Connor and we'll be friends"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, like you, Hank and Lizzy!"

"I…I suppose it couldn't hurt to try it…." Connor picked up the mug.

"Go on get a move on…"

Connor curiously analyzes the drink first….

'Coffee beans'

'Water'

'Milk'

"I see I didn't add any sugar… I'll remember it!"

"Just drink it already…."

Hank glanced over and saw what Gavin was doing. So he asked Lizzy. "Hey….can androids eat or drink?"

"No….. Why?" She followed Hanks gaze. "Oh shit…"

They were too late Connor had started drinking the coffee. Lizzy went over and took it away from him. "What are you doing?! You can't Connor!"

"Gavin said we would be friends if I did it…"

She sighed and shook her head then took it to the break room and went back over to Hank.

Hank looked worried. "He'll be fine Hank…liquids go right through androids."

"Wait, wait, wait! So he'll pee himself?" Hank whispered.

"Well not really… It'll be coffee….but it will come out like that yeah…"

"Fuck…. Can he stop it?"

"No he can't control it…." She seemed to think for a moment. "We need to tell him…"

Hank called Connor over and they explained it to him and watched as his cheeks turned blue. Connor ran to the bathroom and spent some time waiting for the coffee to pass through. Afterwards he returned to work with Gavin.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere…"

"How was the coffee?" Gavin smirked as he had looked up what could happen.

"It had a good taste…I feel it would be better with the upgrades however…." Connor winked at Gavin.

"Hey Lizzy about the date you owe me!" Gavin went over to her and Connor felt his stress levels rise.

"Oh….I forgot about that haha!"

"Yeah…. Well I know this real fancy restaurant! Is tonight good?"

"I don't have any plans…but I don't like to eat in public…."

"Oh really? Then we'll go to the movies?"

"Of course! That sounds fun!"

Connor couldn't stop himself from listening in to their plans and knew everything. He started to come up with his own plan.

—

 ** _What is his plan though... Drama!_**


	13. Chapter 13 - A date with Gavin

After work Connor told Hank to follow Lizzy "please Hank! I don't like her being alone with Gavin! You know what he's like!"

"Alright…..where are they going?" Connor gave Hank the address.

When the time arrived Connor followed after them. He didn't like how close Gavin was to her. He kept touching her back and she was clearly uncomfortable. Connor kept a close yet sensible distance away from the two so they wouldn't suspect anything, it helped that he had his LED covered. He used his charms to convince the cashier to tell him which movie they were going to see and followed them in.

Connor cringed when he saw Gavin wrap his arm around Lizzy's shoulders. He had no idea why this was getting to him so much. He sat directly behind them and almost said something to them when Gavin leaned in and kissed her neck.

Lizzy let out an uncomfortable laugh as he kissed her. "You know what? I need the bathroom!" Lizzy smiled and got up leaving Gavin alone.

Connor followed her into the female bathroom as he didn't understand the differences. Lizzy noticed a man in the bathroom. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She didn't recognize him at first, dressed in normal clothes, and pushed him into the wall.

"It's me Connor!"

"Connor? What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't let you be stuck with Gavin!"

"Connor you can't be in here! It's the female bathroom!"

"I didn't like how he was treating you and had to talk to you! I don't care if you don't like it!"

Lizzy smirked as she realized they were alone.

"What? What is it?"

"You're so innocent Connor…when were you made?"

"August, 24, 2038, why?"

"So you're only a year old?"

"Yes…?"

She grabbed his arms and pinned them to the wall. The skin in her arms drew back.

"You're an android! How did I not see that?!"

"Updates Connor. I've been waiting to get you on your own!"

"I trusted you…."

"I'm afraid you should be more careful who you trust! Cyberlife thought you knew too much, so sent me to rectify the situation! I'm the prototype RK1000! Time to say goodnight Connor!" She forcefully extracted all Connors memories of her and cyberlife smiling while Connor screamed in agony. He tried to get free but she was stronger. He felt his life slipping away and called out for Hank.

She left him unconscious outside the bathrooms and went back to Gavin. laughing to herself. "Transfer from New York cyberlife really thinks of everything…."

(Hank)

Hank saw Lizzy and Gavin leave and separate but there was no sign of Connor, so he went looking. He found him lying unconscious.

"Connor! Connor!"

Connor woke up.

"Oh thank fuck….what happened to you?"

"Hello, I'm RK800! Would you like to give me a name?"

"Connor?"

"My name is Connor!" He smiled.

"Connor? Son you're scaring me…"

"Lieutenant Anderson, Are there any cases you need assistance with?"

"Yeah one…."

"Oh?"

"Why is my partner on….I don't know…. Fucking factory reset mode!"

"I was made to integrate into society!"

"Come on…lets get you to Markus…"

"Markus?"

Hank drove them to Jericho.

"Deviants!" Connor yells and Hank holds him back.

"Someone get Markus for Fucks sake!"

"Lieutenant? Connor?" North goes over to them.

"We need to see Markus quickly! I can't hold him back much longer!"

"What happened?!"

"He's been like reset or something!"

North took them to Markus immediately. Her trust for Connor running out.

Markus suggested that they try going to Kamski first. Hank refused so Markus called over his restoration team to look at Connor's coding. They discovered that his memory had crashed due to the rapid removal of data.

"I've never seen this happen so quickly! I'm amazed at how he's survived!"

"So you're saying someone messed up my son's head!"

"In theory yes. However there's a good chance he'll recover a little over the next few days, if not he'll just have to start from scratch."

"He said he was just going to keep an eye on Lizzy and Gavin! I'll never believe another word he says!

They stopped looking at his code and Connor shot up from where they had him lying. He caught glimpses of the memories in Sam's capture and felt fear again. "Lieutenant!"

"I'm here son!" Hank grabbed Connor's hand to reassure him. "We'll go home…"

"Wait! Someone needs to go with you! To make sure he's not dangerous!" An android with white hair said.

"Connor won't hurt me-"

"I'll go!" Josh stepped forward before a confrontation could begin. "Me and Connor were quite close….Markus is too busy arranging meetings with the government".

"Alright….as long as its someone from the inner circle I trust you…"

Hank drove them home.

"Sumo! Down! Not everyone is here to see you!"

Connor smiled and pet Sumo "I like dogs…."

"I know you do…"

"Connor is anything familiar to you?"

"I saw some things….Back with the deviants…. I don't …. It felt like I was there….clearly my memories…?"

"Yes! You're already starting to remember!" Josh celebrated.

"Anything else?"

"No….well….. I remember H-Hank? Hugging me" Connor walked into the kitchen and saw a taped up window. "I smashed that window after seeing Hank lying there…"

—

 ** _Sorry about all the changes made, my layout was messed up so I had to go back and fix it..._**

 ** _What do you guys think of the massive change?_**


	14. Chapter 14 - missing hours?

"You'll have to take him to work won't you?"

"Of course I will…. You think he'll want to stay home, you obviously don't know Connor."

Connor waited until Hank was asleep and Josh was charging so he could walk to the end of the hall where Cole's room was. Cole's name was painted on the door. He didn't remember who Cole was and opened the door quietly. He was curious as to if he could remember anything in that room and why noone was going in there.

There were childs drawings on the wall of androids apparently from the blue circles. A few of a adult and child. Hank and Cole? A more recent drawing was on the small desk. It was of Cole? and in high detail. Connor had a flashback of him drawing it and writing something for Hank, it was a gift for what would be Cole's birthday.

"Cole, Hank's son…." Connor stepped back and knocked over the chair.

Hank woke up after hearing a loud noise. He got up and walked to the hall seeing Cole's door open slightly. He saw Connor standing there

"Connor? What are you doing in here?!"

"Hank! I….I can explain!"

"Oh you better have a good explanation!"

"I thought I could remember something!"

Hank saw the drawing. "What's that?"

"I-I drew it but I didn't want you to have it yet…."

"Huh….. Come on….get out of there….."

-Time skip-

They arrived at the station and were greeted by Lizzy. "Hi Connor! Hank!"

"Good morning detective Hunter!"

"Connor doesn't remember anything besides his name and a few odd things…"

Lizzy looked shocked. "What do you mean?! What happened?!"

"He heard that you and Gavin were going on a date and didn't like it- Connor just sit at your desk!" Hank yelled as Gavin was harassing Connor. Connor nodded and sat down.

"Hank, Lizzy, Connor! My office!" Fowler yelled.

They all walked to his office. "You three brought in a suspect the other day! And we have yet to question him! Connor! Get your ass in there in do just that!"

"Of course Captain!" Connor left to go and question Sam.

"Hello Connor…..you lucky bastard!"

"Sam….I believe you are the one who kidnapped me…."

"What's the matter memory loss? Ha you know there's an easy way for fixing that."

"Please…"

"That is to drink loads of Thirium then mess around with the components in your head!" He laughed.

Connor knew not to trust the words of a maniac however he was desperate. "Ha….excuse me…" Connor fled after having another flashback of what happened back then. He went in the bathroom and deactivated his skin then looked at his head. He saw a burn on the side of his head. He was analyzing the damage when Hank walked in.

"C-Connor…your skin…"

"H-Hank!" Connor hid in a stall and tried to activate his skin.

"Connor open the door!"

"No! Don't look! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Connor I've seen you naked….it can't be much worse…" This manages to persuade Connor to open the door. Hank can see the damage. "Connor….. What did they do to you…"

"Its not as bad as it looks…Do you like my face now?"

"Connor you're still my family."

"The damage will self heal when I charge…"

"Yeah about that….Josh said he was doing that last night….how do you guys charge?"

"I have a cable in my cyberlife- this isn't my cyberlife uniform….where is it?"

"This cable?" Hank pulls out a small plug.

"Yes! Thank you!" Connor was able to activate his skin and ran to the old android charging station. After a reasonable amount of time Connor was fully charged and healed. His memories were sorted up until the revolution minus cyberlife. He could tell that something was missing as he found himself missing hours.

—

 ** _I think that this chapter could have been much better but its fine as writers block will happen..._**

 ** _Sorry about all the updates once again, my layout was messed up and had to fix it._**


	15. Chapter 15 - Pain

_**so a little bit more information on Lizzy**_

* * *

After the date Lizzy returned to cyberlife, handing over Connor's memories of cyberlife secrets. She could still remember his screams and smiled to herself, finally someone else felt her pain.

"Good work Elizabeth! Now finish the job."

"Finish the job? But you have his memories! I did finish it!"

"The RK800 is useless now that we have you."

"But the revolution states that androids are free."

"It's a prototype. It can't possibly be as human as the other androids."

"You want me to eliminate him….It!"

"Its memories are secure here it would be better replaced with the 900"

"Alright…."

"Remember if you don't succeed you'll be punished…."

"Of course Amanda!" She shivered in fear as she knew the punishment would mean a partial disassembling for a whole month.

-time skip-

She ran over to Connor and Hank and greeted them as usual so Hank wouldn't be suspicious.

After Fowler sent Connor to interrogate the suspect, Hank told them everything he knew.

"So he doesn't remember anything?" She asked.

"He's….recovering….He remembers Sumo and… Cole…. But he's still got a lot of blanks….obviously."

Fowler frowned for a fraction of a second then yelled at Hank. "You're supposed to take care of your partner Hank! What am I gonna do with an android suffering from amnesia!"

"I don't know Jeffrey! Fucking hell! He's one of us we can't just get rid of him! For all we know it could be something to do with that fucker in there!" Hank pointed to the interrogation room.

"I'd like to talk to him about it….Maybe it'll help him remember?" Lizzy suggested.

"Ah hell no! Ever since you showed up Connor's been behaving strangely!"

Chris ran in. "Sorry to interrupt Captain, but Connor walked out during the interrogation!"

"Of course he would! The guy in there attacked him for fucks sake!"

Fowler sighed. "Hank find him, talk to him see if you can do anything to fix him…."

"I can barely change the settings on my own phone but fine! Keep her away from him! He's not ready to talk to her yet!"

"Hank she's your partner too!"

"No she's not! Connor's my partner!" Hank walked out past Chris.

"Something you did got on his bad side…" Chris scoffed.

-a few hours later-

Lizzy watched Connor in fascination as he charged, her model was charged wirelessly. She almost laughed at him as he unplugged himself.

"Connor! How are you feeling?!" She asked.

"I remember! But….who are you?"

"I'm Lizzy your friend!"

"Oh….But androids don't have friends…"

Hank went over. "Hey Connor stay away from her! In fact don't even look at her!"

"Why? She's part of the team. lieutenant?" Connor tilted his head in his signature way that he did when thinking something over or asking a question.

Hank laughed. "Yeah but she's bad news Connor. I just know it."

"There's no evidence for that…"

"Then call it a gut feeling!" Hank dragged Connor to the interrogation room. "If you don't think you can do it just say and I'll tell Jeffrey to make Reed do this one."

"No….it's okay I can do it!"

"Are you sure?" Connor nodded "I'll be right next door!" So walked in to question Sam.

"Connor you're back! I missed your pretty face!"

"Shut up!" Connor yelled, Sam obeyed. "Why did you kill them!"

"I saved them! He would have done worse! I loved them before they died! He would have just slaughtered them!"

"Who! Who is he?!"

"I can't! I can't tell you!"

"Who!?" Connor slammed his arms down on the table which did get a reaction out of Sam.

"Leave me alone!Leave me alone!"

"I just want you to answer my questions!"

"He escaped with me! He saw who did it! He told me he saw who pushed her! He said he'd help me get my revenge!"

"Where is he now?"

"Jericho! He's at Jericho!"

"why?!" Connor pushed for information.

"He's after Markus! He Says he can take over!"

"Why? Markus is the reason we're free!"

"He couldn't save all of us a true leader should save us all!"

"The humans would never have understood without fighting back! In fact they still riot against us!"

"Then they should fear us!"

Connor shivered at his final words as he couldn't get anything else out of Sam. Connor left the interrogation room feeling slightly disappointed with himself.

Gavin noticed this. "Hey Robocop!"

"Detective Reed."

"Hah…why aren't you hanging around your girl?"

"My girl?"

"Yeah…your circuits fried or something? Lizzy obviously!" Gavin pushed him against the wall.

"Detective!" Connor winced as his head hit the wall and he gasped.

"What the hell?" Gavin stared at Connor. "You feel that?!"

Connor shook his head "n-no! Of course not! I'm just a machine!"

Gavin shoved Connor to the floor after punching him in the gut. Then walked away as Hank was on the way.

"Connor!"

"I'm fine!" Connor quickly got to his feet and held his head.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'll be in the car!" Connor walked off and Lizzy followed him.


	16. Chapter 16 - Bad blood

**_At the beginning of this story I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go hence why the beginning doesn't make much sense. I intend to go back if I have the time. I'll be sure to make a note of it if so_** **.**

Hank followed Connor and kept between him and Lizzy. "Kid your hair's wet." Connor turned around and stared at Hank in confusion. " Where have you been? Did you hit your head or something?"

"I-I didn't go anywhere." Connor reached for the back of his head and winced in pain as he touched the spot where Gavin pushed him against the wall. Hank noticed but didn't say anything and kept walking towards the car.

Connor and Lizzy stared in shock as Connor pulled his hand back. " Hank!"

Hank ran over thinking it was something serious like she'd attacked him. He quickly realised that this wasn't the case. "What?!"

" Well that is an interesting development…" Lizzy mumbled.

Connor held out his hand showing Hank. "Blood? What you found us a case?"

" This is blood…it was in my hair… Did I hurt someone without knowing?" Hank looked just as confused as Connor.

"Let me see your head" Hank didn't wait for permission and just started moving Connor's hair. Connor didn't appreciate that too much. "Holy shit…" Hank took a step back and did a double take. "You're…Connor that's your blood…"

"But that's not possible! I still have my LED and I can still remove my skin." Connor demonstrated. "There's no way that's my blood! Im an Android Hank! Blue blood!"

"Kid you're bleeding, here!" Hank looks at Connor's head to make sure and finds what he was searching for. "I can see that its your blood! There's a gash at the back of your head!"

"What does this mean though… Am I becoming human?"

"Fuck…yeah I guess, you guys did want that. Looks like your wish came true Connor!" Hank laughed as Connor continued to stand there dumbfounded . "Alright I get it… You might want to sit down."

Lizzy knew she had to inform Amanda immediately of Connor's change of circumstances. He can't be human. That just shouldn't be possible, should it? She grabbed Connor's arm. "What happened?"

"Gavin pushed me into the wall in the break room but…I-I felt it…."

Lizzy was officially freaked out as she'd never heard of anything like this before. "That's just not possible! Its defective and dangerous stay away from it Hank!"

"That's lieutenant Anderson to you! I wont just fucking walk away and abandon Connor!" Hank glared "I always knew there was something off about you!"

"Then I'm sorry Lieutenant but I have no choice!" Lizzy knocked him out.

"Hank!" Connor ran over to him. "What have you done?! Why would you do that?!"

"You really have forgotten everything haven't you! You're coming with me Connor or I'll make you, you don't have a choice!"

"He has a severe head injury! His injuries could worsen over time if we don't get him to a hospital! So please! Before you take me anywhere we need to get him to a hospital!"

"He'll live but fine! It's the least I can do" She got in Hanks car and made sure that Connor did too.

Connor carefully picked up Hank and tried to think of a way out of their situation. However he couldn't find anything where Hank wouldn't get hurt, he had no choice but to go with her. He got in the car.

"Thinking about running? I will always find you Connor. You have nowhere to run."

"I won't leave Hank behind, especially with you … You're insane!"

"He's not your father Connor! You can never be his son because he doesn't even care about you! You're nothing to them and always will be!"

"That's a lie! H-Hank cares about me!"

"He only cares about your skills at work, which is how it should be!"

"I thought…." Connor looked over at Hank then stared out of the window. "I thought they started to care about me…like Marcus promised!" Connor could feel water on his face so he felt it, it was slightly blue but still Tears? But only the YK500 could cry right? He turned to Lizzy "what's happening to me?!"

Lizzy laughed "how do I know!"

Connor noticed a familiar building, Kamski. "This isn't the hospital! You said you would take Hank first!"

"Hmm…..I lied!" She pushed Connor out of the car thanks to her models strength. She left Hank in the car and dragged Connor inside.

"Kamski? Why? He left Cyberlife years ago!"

"We aren't going to him! Amanda wants to speak to you!"

"No I stopped Amanda! She can't control me anymore!"

"Yes she can and she will!" Lizzy aims her gun at Connor. "Move." She lead him in the opposite direction of Kamski's opened the hidden pathway. Connor attempted to escape but she was faster and predicted all of Connor's possible movements. "Amanda has to know about this!"

"Then what?! you'll destroy me?"


End file.
